


MarkBamSon

by Diamondphantom1



Series: Mark Tuan BoyxBoy one shots [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: BottomBambam, BottomMark, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top! Mark - Freeform, top! jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1





	MarkBamSon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow_fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellow_fluff/gifts).



Three things before you read. 

1). This is a request from @Marshmellow_Fluff. 

2). I'm not taking any request for a while but this was an exception. 

3). This is probably one of the only times Mark will top unless I end up taking request in the future and it is requested. 

Enjoy! ♡

_________________________________________________________________________

Ship: Mark x Bambam x Jackson

Au: "Do you want to join us?" Au

Triggers: Smut•Threesome•

Summary: Bambam gets back from school and aced his test. He goes to tell his two roommates, (who left left a school 3 hours before him because he had tests to make up), and is shocked at what he sees when opens one of the room doors. 

_-----------------_

3rd Person Pov

"Guys! I'm here!" Bambam states as he walks through the door of the  
apartment he shares with his two roommates Mark and Jackson. He doesn't hear a reply so he goes to find them after putting down all his stuff. 

He starts to open one of the doors after he hears muffled sounds coming from the thick walls. When he opens the door, he is shocked at what he sees. 

He sees Mark on all fours as Jackson pounds into him. When they notice him, Jackson pulls out immediately, causing them both to groan. Bambam is shocked. They look at each other before looking back at Bambam as if coming to and agreement. Mark speaks first. "Do you want to join us?" 

Bambams eyes widen and he doesn't know how, but the next thing he knew, he was on his back on the bed as Mark kissed him and Jackson fingered him open. Jackson moved Mark out the way as he slowly pushed into Bambam after putting a condom on. Bambam groaned until he started moaning out in pleasure. Jackson was so big and Bambam felt like his insides were being ripped apart. "Hy-hyung, f-faster. Please." Jackson pulled out and slammed back in, moving at an almost violent pace. Soon, they both come simultaneously.

Jackson pulls out of Bambam panting as he motions Mark over. He strokes Bambams thigh until he's back to full hardness. "Mark hyung," Bambam says breathlessly, "fuck me." Mark groans as he seemingly looks to Jackson for permission. He nods and throws Mark a condom. 

Mark puts in on and lines himself up with Bambams hole. He's not as big as Jackson bit he's definitely a pretty decent size. He focus into Bambam rapidly as he leans down to kiss him. He feels Bambam clenching around him, meaning he's about to come, and strokes his cock in time with his thrust. Bambam comes for the second time and relaxes into the bed as Mark pulls out. 

When his eyes focus, he sees Jackson get Mark on all fours as he thrusts into him, not bothering to finger him open. Bambam passes out of fatigue so he couldn't see them finish. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself between a sleeping Mark and a wide awake Jackson who's on his phone. 

Jackson smiles when he sees he's awake and turns over to kiss him on the lips. Mark groans at the movement and shoves his face into Bambams neck, placing a small kiss there. Bambam smiles and climbs on top of Jackson. "Round two?" Jackson smirks and he flips them over whilst kissing him deeply. Mark moves to sleep in his room as he knows that they won't stop anytime soon. He does, however, join them for their fourth round. 

 

Bambam smiles as he lays between his two frie- boyfriends.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

@ Marshmellow_Fluff, I hope this was at least the littlest bit to your liking. I'm still trying to get used to writing smut. Though I've done it about four times already. For a long time, I was debating about how to start it off and finish it. I ended up getting this. Sorry it was kinda short. I'm so tired right now. 

 

And to everyone else, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you later. 

I love you all. Bye~❤


End file.
